1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a mower caddy or article carrying receptacle for use in storing articles therein.
2. Background
The problems in the art to which this invention apertains are the needs for a mower caddy that can be attached to the lateral arms and handle of a conventional lawn mower; the need for such a mower caddy that, so attached, will not physically interfere either with the functional operations of the lawn mower or physically interfere with a human operator in his operation of the lawn mower; and the need for a mower caddy that can conveniently store articles, such as tools, plastic leaf bags, twist ties, therein.